Fifty Shades of Black
by Xia Cheyenne
Summary: My answer to a KAEX challenge...you have been warned!


Hello All!

I know, I know...I have been AWOL for quite some time and I have folk WAITING to kill me for not finishing The End of Innocence...but I am in the process of changing the whole story around and I will repost once it is COMPLETELY done.

Anywhooo, this is in response to a challenge posted on KAEX about Fifty Shades...well, you KNOW I couldn't pass that up so here is my entry. As always, this is **M**...which means there may be some stuff in here that may offend. Read at your own risk...

Thanks for those that are still following me and I will keep my promise...:)

I now present...

**Fifty Shades of…Black**

A solitary figure enters a huge room with a lazon lantern, examining the place that she had heard of but never saw. She had to sneak away from the meeting upstairs to do this, but some unknown force was calling her down here…calling her to explore a dark part of her castle's history.

She had never thought to check this room with the dust and cobwebs abundant everywhere. As she walks into the center of the room, she can see that this chamber was used during the Great War. She kicks a rock into the corner as she walks over to a set of tables in the middle of the room. Old chains and cuffs hang off the edges of nearly rotted tables as well as well as the walls. It's obvious that this was a torture chamber; enemies of the planet were brought here for who knows what…

She runs her fingers along the rusted steel of a collar as she makes her way to a large table set close to the wall. Staring at the apparatus, she can imagine the pain and anguish that the person or persons went through strapped to this tilted table. Yes, Arus is a peace loving planet, but those were extremely hard times and extreme measures were needed to keep control of the Drule enemies that happened to be captured. Her hands run over the chains hanging from a hook on the wall, shuddering at the graphic images she conjures up.

Her eyes wander around the spacious room, looking at the dull, gray walls and crumbling rocks and thanking the Gods that they were delivered from all of that horror…

oOOOo

Entering the catacombs under the Castle of Lions, a tall figure makes his way to find his missing teammate. He has always known the curiosity she has had about what took place down here. They had just recently uncovered the rooms while they were doing the new renovations to the castle. It was an unpleasant surprise to know that the illustrious king of this castle needed to have such chambers to extract any information he could get from enemy forces.

She didn't take it well…

Using the light from his Voltcom, he makes his way towards the light in the center of a large room. Stopping at the doorway, he looks over to her…watching her examine the chains and restraints that littered the place. In the misted light, she almost looks like an angel…her straight blond hair almost glowing…

But, this is not the place for such a heavenly image.

Walking stealthily over to her, many different thoughts run through his mind…thoughts that would make the most experienced man blush. A wolfish smirk covers his face as he stops a few feet behind her. His eyes take in the tight fitting uniform, how it molds over every luscious inch of her carefully honed body. Each bend and curve has him twisting slightly to adjust for his excitement.

To try to take his mind off his sordid thoughts, he speaks, "I thought I'd find you down here. You know we weren't done analyzing the test results of the missile run."

She doesn't turn around, she just looks over her shoulder and answers, "I know…but I couldn't stay away. I never knew that such horrors existed in my castle, never thought my father would have been capable of such…"

He moves closer to place a gentle hand to her cheek. Staring deep into her green eyes, he says in a comforting tone, "There were many things that were done during the war that you probably would've never thought anyone could do. War changes people and it forces you to do things that you wouldn't normally do. Zarkon is a monster and he did his best to destroy your planet…your father did what he needed to do."

She stares into those blue depths and feels a surge of comfort coming from him. Being the warrior that she has known him to be, of course he has had to do similar things in this war against Planet Doom. She lets herself rub her cheek against his palm, enjoying the warmth coming from it. Another shiver ripples through her as more images come to her, "I don't know if I'll ever get these thoughts out of my mind!" She suddenly pulls away to move back over to a set of stocks placed near the wall, like it was going to answer questions for her.

His eyes flash…there go those thoughts again…

With the grace of a panther, he walks over to her and uses his finger to lift her chin. When he catches her gaze once again he whispers, "This room was used for torture and interrogation. I know it is bothering you that those things could've taken place here…but, maybe I can change those dark thoughts. Hopefully try to let you see this place differently, not just about death and war.

She sniffs, "What do you mean?"

Smirking wickedly, he backs her up against the table gently, taking her wrists and holding them up near the arm restraints. He watches her expression flash fear at the hardened look on his face. She swallows hard before asking, "What are you doing?"

He smiles, "I'm going to introduce you to another form of torture, another form of submission…one that doesn't involve pain," he explains.

Her face hardens as she returns, "What?! How dare you, you know I will never submit! How would you even think…?"

He leans in to lick her earlobe slowly, nipping it gently as he chuckles, "Oh, you'll submit…I guarantee it. You won't be able to do anything but submit to me."

Yet another shiver, but now it's a mixture of fear and…desire.

Now she smirks as she says, "Let's see what you have…Commander."

With lightning fat hands, he cuffs both her wrists in the restraints hanging from the cross, startling her. The wicked look on his face doesn't change as he boldly presses himself against her, whispering huskily into her ear, "There are so many other techniques to extract information, some horrible and some that can be excruciatingly pleasurable. Now, I want you to agree to something…something that you may find to be completely out of character for us."

Her brows furrow, "Why would you say that?"

Those strong hands caress her neck, and then slowly start to descend down her body, around her torso and to her waist. He applies a little pressure as he leans in again, speaking in a hypnotic tone, "We have done a lot of things…a lot of pleasingly sexual things but I think we can do more or rather _experience_ more."

He then bites her on the neck, a little harder than he ever has.

Confused, she closes her eyes, not sure how to take this new type of intimacy. It is both exciting and scary, but she has always known that he would never hurt her, not intentionally anyway.

His hands move off her waist and head back up her front to the zipper holding her uniform closed. With a swift pull, the zipper lowers and she can hear the rending of the fabric as he yanks the front completely in half. Her gasp enflames him as she now stands there strapped to a metal table with her clothes in tatters around her.

Her expression asks questions and he grins sardonically in answer. He takes a shred of her uniform and ties it around her eyes telling her, "Now, you are not to say anything unless I tell you. You will not move unless I let you and I are to answer me by saying 'Yes, Commander' or 'No, Commander'…do you understand?"

For one full minute, she was determined to tell him that she did not want to play this game, but that same curiosity that brought her down here comes back and she whispers, "And what if I don't?"

"Then there will be a punishment for every time you disobey," he returns.

She is silent for a second, suddenly not liking this idea until he kisses her lightly on the mouth before saying, "Nothing will hurt you, but it will drive you crazy. You do trust me, don't you?"

"With my life…"

He leans back a little to murmur, "Then, do you understand?"

She takes a deep breath before she answers, "Yes, Commander."

"Good."

He places a soft kiss on her forehead before he moves his lips down her face to her collarbone, again biting her a tad bit harder than he usually does. Her gasp of surprise brings a growl from him as he moves lower, his hand reaching for something unseen. Once his lips reach the tip of her breast, he pulls a hidden lever and the table falls flat so that she is facing the murky ceiling of the chamber. She struggles frantically against her restraints as she can't see anything but the black cloth covering her eyes.

"You are not to move," a stern voice tells her and suddenly she doesn't want to play this game anymore. She is about to call this off when a pair of sensual lips press against hers, coaxing her to remain silent, making her body begin to burn with a need that she has never experienced before.

His tongue plays with hers, not taking total possession as he always does but using the light caresses and taunting licks to tease…to drive her completely mad. She can't help but moan and whimper, trying to deepen the kiss but trying to get him any closer was beyond her. She wants to say something, to nearly beg for him to give her the kind of kiss she wants, but she knows that he is a stickler for the rules, and she isn't looking forward to his _punishment_.

Her hands clench and unclench with frustration as those teasing lips move down to her jaw, nipping along the way until he reaches her collarbone. Then she nearly jumps out of her skin when he runs his tongue along the delicate bones before heading even lower on her body. She moves a little and he stops…her mind shocked into the awareness that he was serious about his instructions.

"I did say that you can't move. You move, I stop…do you understand?" he says in a strangely husky voice.

Everything in her tells her to say 'No', to tell him to end this sensual torment, but her pride won't let her. As determined as it seems that he is to be dominant over her, she wants to prove that he can't break her.

After a few minutes of gathering her fortitude, she murmurs as small "Yes, Commander."

He nods as he looks down at her, relishing in the flushed skin and ragged breaths that he was able to pull from her. Her uniform hangs off of her shoulders, the pants hanging on by the threads of her waist. Her body is no secret to him…having tasted her quite regularly since they've been engaged. Normally an strickly controlled individual, it took this beautiful woman coming into his life to show him that life isn't just sensors and dynothurms.

She taught him that life was made for fun…and to be shared with that one special person that most would die to try to find.

The Fates were with him for some reason…

His mouth waters at the dusky nipples straining in the brisk air, begging for attention and he has to bite his lip to keep from answering. He wants to show her that even torture can be erotic; torture can be a form of sensual expression in lovemaking.

He has never done this before, never had the inkling to want to do this before. Somehow, his spitfire has him dreaming of every wicked form of sex that he can conjure…and now he's going to play out one.

Reaching his Voltcom, he ignites one of his lazon swords and waves it close to her body, watching her twitch with the sudden feeling of heat. She dares not move now, not sure of what he is holding so close to her. He starts to speak to her in a low soothing voice, "Don't fear what I'm going to do next. You know I would never hurt you…" and he waits to see if she'll answer.

No response, but he can see she's paralyzed by the heat from the sword.

He leans in to her ear to say, "You can answer…you know that right?"

"Yes, Commander."

He smiles as he skillfully cuts away the rest of her uniform, leaving her in only a skimpy pair of panties.

This game has now changed considerably…

He continues to wave the sword over her body, letting the heat to warm specific parts of her…those parts that he is about to taste. Powering the sword down, he leans over her left nipple, blowing on it…contrasting the heat with the cool blast of her breath.

Her breathing hitches…

Next, he places a slow, teasing lick on the very tip of the hardened peak, making her squirm again…

And, again he stops.

"No..." she cries out, forgetting the rules of this game. He leans back and she feels the loss of his heat. In a soft voice he announces, "You moved. Now, you must be punished." A ripple of fear runs through her as she tries to figure out what he could possibly do for such an act. His hand makes its way down to her throbbing clit, pushing aside the cloth of her underwear. His fingers find her wet and ready for him, so he quickly rubs his finger against her nub, teasing her mercilessly. He knows it won't take long for her to start begging for release and fully expects her to start asking right…about…

"Please…please…I can't take it…" she hisses as her body grows a mind of its own, moving desperately against each stroke. She can hear him chuckle, "Oh no, I told you not to move and you didn't listen. This will be your punishment until I am finished." That finger moves faster, her head thrown back as she bites her lip to keep from screaming. He doesn't let up, moving his finger down to her weeping entrance, tracing a light circle around it. To add insult to injury, he bends his mouth down there and she yelps at the stroke of his hot tongue. He alternates between licking and dipping into her core. She is trying her best to stay still but everything in her is urging her to move, to force his tongue in further. She feels his finger plunge in and out, her clit being sucked on hungrily. She's about to reach that beautiful moment where she is set to flying when…

He pulls away.

She growls loudly, completely dazed and aching for the release that was just stolen from her. He speaks again, "For me to finish, you will be obedient, won't you?"

No hesitation this time, "Yes, Commander."

This time, he flashes a pleased smile. He sucks on the finger he used on her, twirling his tongue around it. Nothing has ever tasted more exotic, especially when paired with the whole aura of the present situation.

In the time they have been intimate, they have stayed in the sweet and normal realm, allowing it to get only a little rough, but nothing to this extent. The commander smirks, realizing that he has decided to step their sex play up a notch.

Variety is the spice of life, as they say.

He watches her body struggle to remain still, her breathing erratic and staggered against the powerful combination of sexual frustration, fear, and overwhelming desire. He moves down the end of the table to the restraints for the ankles and gently places her in them, spreading her legs for him while making sure that her movement is even more limited. A sound of surprise comes from her, causing his lust to leap higher than it ever has. It's a heady feeling to have this kind of power, almost hypnotic in its lure, but he refuses to be anything more than exploratory with her…they aren't really _that_ type of couple.

But, one can play…

Two warm hands rub along her legs, caressing up her calves and to her thighs, teasing the throbbing area between them with light strokes but not touching her any more than that. She can't keep herself from whimpering, nearly screaming at the lack of contact between her legs, cursing those hands that can bring her so much pleasure and are now denying her.

The commander keeps caressing her thighs, just at the juncture of her mons…watching her growing desperation. Bending over, he places a hot kiss just below her navel. His voice stays seductive as he tells her, "I never thought that this could be so intoxicating. Watching you here, seeing your body like this…" Words escape him now, so he moves his lips further down to place small kisses down her mound and in between her legs once again.

She freezes as the anticipation of what should come next washes through her. He uses his chin to tug down the waistband of her panties, continuing the kisses until he decides to remove them by ripping them off her.

A strangled groan leaves her.

He stops to looks at the blond curls lustily, remembering the delicious treasure that it conceals. The commander takes one finger to trace a line down the same path his lips made but continuing into the heated wetness. Tracing her clit gently, he make circle after circle, applying pressure that drives her slowly crazy. Her head barely twists, but he can see that she is fighting her involuntary urge to writhe. He can see her body begin to weep, the moisture coating his fingers. Sharp gasps and tortured moans escape her as he continues the sensual torture.

Smiling, he asks her, "Princess, do you like this?"

A pause, then in a breathless whisper, "Yes, Commander…"

He leans back over to her ear, kissing it first before he says, "Do you want more, Princess?"

Again…"Yes, Commander."

_I could get used to this…_ he thinks.

He starts to move back down her body, but he first gives her the most passionate kiss he can muster, his tongue dominating hers in another game of submission. She willingly fights back, she does her best to completely take over his mouth but she can't get the leverage to do so being strapped down to a table. Her kiss becomes desperate, her need burning her body inside out.

His eyes close as he drinks her in, his body reacting quickly to the contact. Eager hands grip her face as he slants his mouth over hers, taking her mouth more savagely than ever. His uniform feels constricting, his shaft straining against it. Pulling away he unzips his suit down to his waist, baring his chest, wanting to feel those hardened nipples against his heated skin. The commander can't resist…he leans down on her to do exactly that. He bends his head to her shoulder as he absorbs the silky feeling of skin on skin…losing himself.

Taking a deep breath of her lily scent, he stands back up to continue his "torture". He looks at her before making another decision. He removes her restraints, telling her, "It's time to try something else…"

A little dazed, she stammers, "Wh…what are we going to do now?"

He pulls her against him for a minute, her back to his front as he looks around the room to spy a set of chains hanging from a hook on the other side of the room. The commander leads her over there, making sure that she stays close to him. With her still being blindfolded, the princess has no idea of what is going to happen now…and for the life of her she can't understand why she has so willingly followed all these new rules. She can feel the breeze as they walk; her body shivering. The commander wraps his arms around her as he heads her towards the chains. Once they reach the wall, he leans in to her ear to ask, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Commander…" she replies.

In the next moment, he raises her arms to place her wrists in the metal cuffs hanging in front of them. A startled gasp followed by a whimper comes from the princess as now she is in a position even more submissive than the one she just left. She takes a deep breath, steading herself for whatever else is about to happen, learning how her other senses are enhanced by the loss of her sight. She has to trust him now…she can't see anything.

But she can hear the deep breathing that he has been doing since they started this.

The commander looks at his "prisoner" now, seeing how her breasts have raised with her arms being up, the nipples extremely puckered. Her body looks flushed…needy, as she leans against the wall. In a quick movement, he removes the rest of his clothes, now as gloriously naked as she is. His shaft is pulsing as he takes in the luscious curves of her bottom, his mind flashing the most lewd things.

He comes up behind her, nestling his cock along the crease in her bottom, thoroughly enjoying the cushion. He runs his hands up her arms to the hands gripping the chains above them. She holds her breath as he slowly lets them descend down her body, moving to her throbbing breasts to tease them for a minute. It takes all the control she has not to scream as his finger alternate between flicking and pinching them into an even harder state. The princess moves her hips into him…and he stops.

_Dammit…this has got to stop!_

He bites her ear as he reminds her, "No moving unless I say…do you understand?"

Through gritted teeth, she returns, "Yes, Commander."

The bite turns into a kiss as he moves his hands to her hips, holding her still as he seems to be considering what to do next. The anticipation of what he's going to do is tearing her apart, but she holds as still as she can. The commander assesses the position she's in, realizing that he needs to give her more slack, so he loosens the chains so that her hands fall in front of her. When she relaxes her arms a bit, he starts to tighten the chain again, only keeping it about shoulder height. He breathes in her ear, "Place your hands on the wall and don't let them fall."

Instinctively knowing what he wants, she places her hands against the smooth rocks, feeling the pulling of the chains until her hands were almost attached to the wall. His hands go back to rubbing her hips, caressing anxiously as he presses into her again. His lips find her neck, licking and sucking her fragrant skin as he mimics his lovemaking.

Desperate groans leave her as she wants to push back against him, steeling herself against that urge since she knows he will stop if she moves. Her head falls down as she bears the torture, her body screaming at her to beg for release. The commander is slowly losing himself in his movements, needing to be inside her…wanting to take her forcefully against this wall. He is torn between wanting to continue this new aspect of their love life and saying the hell with it by relieving themselves of the pent-up desire that threatens to drive them mindless.

His breathing gets more ragged, his hands grip her harder as he presses into her more forcefully. The commander finally lowers his head to her shoulder as he huskily says to her, "I can't do this anymore, Princess. I need you so badly right now…do you want me?"

She doesn't say anything, her mind a mush with the rampant lust running through her veins.

He asks her again, "Do you want me, Princess?" then he presses himself into her bottom, pushing her against the wall as he grinds into her. Her breathing escalates as she finally cries out, "Yes, Commander!"

Growling, he pulls her back into position, rubbing the small of her back…still needing to say just one more thing, "Ask me, Princess. Ask me…"

As he starts to rub her even lower, he waits anxiously for her to give him what he wants…

She stays silent, but to goad her on, he places his shaft in between her slit…rubbing back and forth in a teasing stroke, tapping her nub with the tip of his shaft. She whimpers as she murmurs, "Please…Commander…take me…"

"No, no more. Ask me…Allura…" as he does it again.

"Take me…Keith!" she screams as he moves to thrust himself deep inside her, touching her very soul it seems.

Who would have thought that all of this dominant play could heighten this experience so much? Who would have thought that portraying that type of power could bring them to such a climactic joining?

Keith moves slowly at first, using his ability to be in control to tamper down his urge to climax the moment he enters her heat. He never releases the grip on her hips, watching as his member disappears and reappears from her, the sight overwhelming.

Allura can only hang on; her body has been nothing but a large tight bundle of nerves ever since he blindfolded her. She throws her head back as she says, "Take it off."

In less than a second, the cloth is removed and she can see the wall in front of her. He continues to pound into her, somehow making each thrust deeper than the last. She pushes back into him, desperate to take all of him until she has the need to see him, to look into his face as they climb this peak.

"Keith…let me see you…ah Gods, Keith…let me see you!" she cries out desperately.

"Allura…ahh…" he grits out as he starts to move faster. She can feel the build-up, can feel them reaching that point of no return, but she needs to see him…needs to look into his eyes as they crash together.

She pushes back again to give herself room to pull away, removing him from her core as she asks again, "Please…Commander…"

His eyes lift to look at her, the words she said hitting something deep inside him. Quickly releasing her from the chains, he picks her up to carry her back to the table they started on. Laying her down, he pulls her legs until they are dangling off the edge. He steps in between her twitching thighs and plows back into her, immediately resuming the erotic pounding he was doing before.

The beautiful princess sits up to wrap her legs around his waist, pulling herself closer, letting him drive in deeper. "Oh Gods…" she moans as she rakes her nails down his back. The raven-haired man kisses her on her neck as he moans, "I know, Princess…I know."

His hands tighten on the small of her back, pushing and pulling her back and forth on his throbbing shaft. Nothing ever felt so good…nothing was ever this perfect.

Allura can feel every inch of the velvety steel drilling her so expertly, touching her in those places that only he can reach. She leans back on her hands as she presses into him, his grip moving to her hips once more. Keith closes his eyes, letting the wave of blissful ecstasy washes over him.

She has never been this ready for him…

Suddenly, he can feel his sac tighten, his release within moments but he staves it off, slowing his pace back down. The princess can sense what he's doing and make the decision to have her turn at dominant play.

"Get on the table, Commander…"

Blazing blue eyes stare at her before he gifts her with a wicked smirk. He pulls out of her, standing still as she moves out of position. Climbing on the table, the commander lies down with his hands under his head, whispering, "Now what?"

Now it's her time to smile…

She climbs over him, leaning down to kiss him passionately, stroking his tongue with a fervor he has never experienced from her. His mind never registers her hands moving his into the restraints on the table, locking him in place. Keith pulls back from the kiss in wonder, slightly curious at the wicked look now on her face.

"It's your turn now, Commander. You can't move unless I say…do _you_ understand?" she says as she bites his nipple.

Groaning, he bites out, "Yes, Princess."

She moves her hot lips further down his body until she reaches the pulsating shaft reaching for her. Allura runs one finger along the large vein on the underside before she asks, "Do you want me?"

A strangled reply of "Yes, Princess" fills her ears.

She places a kiss on the base before letting her tongue trace a ring around it. Keith's hands nearly rip off the hand restraint as he fights to keep still, wondering how in the hell was she able to do this when he was in control?

Allura watching his eyes blaze and realizes that she doesn't have the control that her lover does, so she asks him, "What do you want me to do?" before she runs her tongue the entire length of him.

Crying out, he stammers, "Suck me, lick me, ride me…I don't know…please…"

Laughing, she gives in and takes him deep into her mouth, sucking desperately. Keith fights not to bow off the table with the increasing torturous movements she is making on him. He has to fight not to drive himself further down her throat, knowing that it is a losing battle. Allura feasts on him like she was starved, feeling his shaft grow and thicken with his impending release. Not wanting to finish him that way, she pulls back, positioning her core over him and plunging down.

She couldn't keep the game going anymore…

Her nails rake down his chest as she sets a hard pace riding him. He tries to free his hands so that he can hold her steady as she meets him stroke for pounding stroke, but all he can do is watch her grin at his obvious helplessness.

The commander no longer has control, nor does he want it. Watching this beautiful creature take control of his body is amazingly erotic…and all he can do is meet her for every stroke. Faster, harder she goes as her breathing escalates, her hips bouncing up and down, back and forth, determined to make this orgasm beyond memorable.

Keith can't take it anymore and as he throws his head back he pleads, "Unlock the restraints…please, Princess."

She wastes no time in freeing him and his hands quickly take her hips to pound into her more forcefully. They race towards that brilliant peak ahead of them, their moans and gasps a symphony for each other. He sits up, still pounding away as he takes a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard.

Allura lets out a pained mewl.

She bounces harder, opens her legs even more to let him hit her secret spot. They pant, sweat, growl, and moan as something blinding begins to take them over.

"Allura!" he screams as she cries out his name in an explosion that wipes away their senses momentarily. She feels the hot jetting of his release striking deep inside her, never feeling so complete. Panting, they hold each other, heads resting on the other's shoulder, not knowing if they can move. The commander lazily runs his hands up and down her back while her hands grip onto his shoulders…seemingly trying to center herself.

Keith chuckles, "That was…"

Allura blushes as she returns, "Yes, it was…"

They fall silent once more as they just take in everything that has happened between them down here. There is no way they can let anyone know what took place, as usual, but they both consider how powerful this intimacy was. Minutes pass before Keith pulls back from her shoulder to look her in the eye. Caressing her cheek, he asks, "Now you can see that torture doesn't have to be all bad."

He gets a slap on the arm.

Smiling, she says, "No, it doesn't."

He kisses her. "I think we should do this again…don't you agree…_Princess_?"

She looks into his eyes and sees the mischief there. With a sated smile on her face she answers, "Yes, Commander."


End file.
